You May Kiss the Bride
by RarrBaby
Summary: Ned is going to propose to Moze. Will she say yes? By Kaitlin.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of this happens in 12th grade. Just so you know. **

**I hope you like this story!**

**I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG nor do I own Fazoli's. It's a restaurant in the city next to the one I live next to. My FAVORITE restaurant.  
**

* * *

"Where's Moze?" Ned asked Cookie who was searching through his locker, like always, for some kind of gadget that would cause destruction and mayhem to the whole school. "Dunno. Haven't seen her since we got off the bus. Why?" "Well Cookie if I tell you will you promise not to tell her?" "Computer scouts honor." Cookie replied making some computer "nerd" symbol with his fingers and putting them up to his forehead. Ned stared at him like he had three eyes but quickly snapped out of it. "Well yeah you know how Moze and I have been dating for almost four years?" "Yeah." "And you know how I love her?" "Yeah." With each question Cookie got closer. "And you know how I love her more than any girl I ever dated? Even Suzie?" "Yeeeeeeea." Their faces were almost touching. "Well I think I'm going to propose to her." "Ye-." Cookie stopped mid 'yeah' and looked at Ned. Ned stared back at him. "The same Moze we've known all our lives?" "Yeah." "The same moze you THOUGHT you loved back in middle school after Suzie left and then that one day you thought she was going to ask you out so you got some "tips" about her and I let out that crazy demon saw and destroyed the bottom of Moze's rocking chair that was meant for a judge when you thought it was for you so you brought flowers because you still thought Moze was going to ask you out so then the Judge sat in the chair and it broke and she blamed it on you when it was actually me?" Cookie asked in one big breath. Ned looked like he was in a trance for a minute before he casually replied "yeah." Like that big long sentence was no big deal. "Oh okay." Cookie replied shrugging and closing his locker. "How are you going to do it?" Cookie asked Ned as they started walking down the hall. "Well like..I can't show you. After everything we've been through I don't want the school thinking that we're getting married. Ya know?" Cookie shook his head yes as they walked into Study Hall. 

"Well can you at least tell me when you're going to do it? It's not going to be at school is it?" "No no way." Ned replied. "I'm taking her out to dinner tonight and asking." Just then he heard Moze's voice behind him. "Taking who out and asking them what? Better not be another girl." She laughed kissing Ned on the cheek and sitting at the table they were at. "You. Who else?" He asked sort of nervously. _Why am I acting nervous? This is the girl I've known all my life. The only girl I REALLY fell in love with. I don't love her I'm **IN** love with her. Ohh right. Maybe because if she says yes tonight she'll be the only girl I'll ever fall in love with ever again. But hey that's great. That's how I want it to be._

"Ohh well what time?" She asked. "Usual time?" They had always done something on Friday nights ever since they could remember." "Alright that'll work." She looked at Cookie who was fooling with his PDA and then looked back at Ned. "So where are we going this time?" Ned told her the most expensive restaurant he could think of. "Oh what's the occasion?" She asked smiling hugely. "Oh well I get paid today and I thought I'd treat you to something nice instead of McDonalds." "Well thank you baby." She smiled kissing him on the lips.

The last bell for the end of the school day had rung and Ned was rushing out to the student parking lot to his car. He had to make it to work on time.

He got to Fazoli's and went in the back, washed his hands, put on his name tag and smock thing and went back up to the front to get the basket of breadsticks that would be delivered to each table when they were running low. He walked around the restaurant looking for people who needed more breadsticks. There was virtually no one there that night. _Hm..wonder where they are. Friday nights are normally extremely busy. _He thought looking out the window. There were 8 cars in the parking lot. The manager's, the cashier's, all four of the cook's, the drive through waitress, and his own. "Ned. You can take the rest of the night off. We have enough people. Here's your paycheck." The manager said coming behind the corner with a white envelope filled with all week's paycheck. "Thanks a lot." Ned said going behind the counter and returning all of his work gear. He went out to the car, sat down, and buckled his seatbelt before opening the envelope. There was twice as much as usual. _Okay now this is getting REALLY weird._ He thought throwing the envelope on the passenger's seat and starting the car. It was going to take him 20 minutes to get home. He had 5 hours before he picked Moze up. How on earth was he going to waste **5 **hours?

* * *

**I really hoped you liked the first chapter. Please be nice when reviewing. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for all the reviews. This story just popped into my head the other night and I just started writing. I hope I can figure out what I want to do with the rest of the story. I might just end it here I don't know. Don't forget to read the note at the bottom and tell me what you think. **

**Okay enjoy.**

**I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG or any of its characters.**

* * *

Well Ned finally figured out how he wanted to waste those 5 hours. Take a nap. High school really wears you out know what I'm saying? So he dropped his keys on the kitchen table along with all his school stuff and plopped down on the couch.

The seven year olds down the street woke him up when they were playing ball. What's so exciting about kickball that makes little kids scream? He looked over to the cable box and was shocked at what he saw. It was 6:50. He couldn't get ready AND look nice within 10 minutes…Or could he?

**Cue fast motion montage.**

He grabbed his keys off the kitchen table and checked his pocket to make sure he had the ring. Imagine how bad it would be if he forgot it. He had three minutes to get to Moze's house. Okay so he wasn't going to pull that one off but I don't think she'd be too mad if he was a couple of minutes late right?

Well we could have completely cut that montage out if this were a movie. When he got to Moze's house she still wasn't ready. She was trying to pick out the best dress. Now you know Moze and dresses..

So pretty much enough said.

He sat on the couch in complete silence waiting for her. He fiddled with his keys letting their jingling be heard through out the house. Finally after much waited suspense she was ready. And she looked gorgeous. I'm telling ya. She looked like she was Miss America, Miss Australia, Miss England, Miss Africa, Miss Canada, and Miss where ever else they held those pageants. Ned didn't realize he had his mouth hanging open until her mom spoke up. "She looks gorgeous doesn't she Ned?" He closed his mouth and swallowed hard. "She looks amazing." He finally choked out.

_Yeah great way to make a guy even more nervous than he is._

"Well…shall we?" Ned asked holding out his arm so Moze could loop hers in it. "Have fun kids." Her mom said as they were walking out the door.

When they got to the restaurant it was PACKED. And I'm talking like there was barely any seats. But surprisingly there was a table for them. And it also happened to be a table for two.

They went and sat down. Ned held Moze's chair out for her and scooted her in. Then he took a seat himself. While they were sitting there the began to see some familiar faces. Lisa Zemo passed by and said a quick hello. Coconut head also passed by.

"Why are all these people here? And why are they coming up to us?" Moze asked Ned as she looked up from her menu. "I..really don't know." Ned replied. He REALLY didn't know. That is until he saw Cookie pass by. "Moze if you will excuse me..I need to use the bathroom." She shook her head yes without looking up from the menu.

Ned caught up with Cookie near the kitchen. "Cookie what are you doing here?" Then it suddenly hit him. "Cookie it was you!! You told everyone to come here! You called my boss and told him that I was proposing and to let me off work and to give me a little cash. YOUUUUUU!" Ned wasn't happy and he wasn't mad. He just didn't want the whole world to see him propose. Not only was he PROPOSING but he was proposing to the most beautiful girl on the planet..AND everyone they had grown up with would be there.

"Ned you better get back out there. The waiter will be taking your order soon..Good luck." Cookie patted him on the shoulder and went into the kitchen.

Ned walked back over to Moze. She was sipping water through a straw. The waiter must have already come by with the drink orders.

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I just told her to come back in a couple of minutes." She said as she set the glass down. "Thank you." Ned replied kissing her on the cheek.

They had ordered their food and were almost finished when Cookie came by playing a violin. "Cookie?!" Moze asked looking at him shocked. Cookie just paid no attention to her and gave Ned a "Go ahead and do it" look. Ned nodded and took a deep breath. "Ned what's going on?" Moze asked putting her fork down.

Ned stood up and got closer to Moze. Then he got down on one knee and said:

Jennifer Mozely. I've known you since as long as I can remember. We've always been best friends and you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. When we were in Middle school we were too blind to see that we were meant for each other. But now that we've started dating I realized that you're the one for me and I hope you feel the same way that I do. Jennifer will you marry me?"

The whole restaurant was silent. Even Cookie stopped playing the violin.

Moze looked down at Ned with tears in her eyes and said

"Yes Ned. Yes. I love you!"

Ned stood up and hugged her tears in his eyes too. The whole restaurant clapped and whistled.

"How about we go somewhere without a whole bunch of people and celebrate?" Moze asked kissing Ned.

* * *

**I'm debating on whether I should make the next chapter..ahem..racey..what do you guys think? Would you mind if I made a..well..sex scene? Honestly tell me what you think because if not then I'll have to think of some other way to continue this and it might take more than a couple of days to do so. Or maybe I'll just end it here. Make it a oneshot. I don't really like oneshots but it's what I might have to do. Mmkay I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
